The present invention relates to a light fixture apparatus for mounting on a wall of a room, such as in a hospital room. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light fixture apparatus which facilitates mounting of accessory items to the wall and connection to electrical power to facilitate equipment management within the hospital room.
Some conventional hospital rooms are provided with a track mounted on a wall of the hospital room. When the track is installed, back plating must be added behind the wall in order to support devices such as accessory items coupled to the track. The track includes an electrical raceway for providing power to the track. Light fixtures or other devices are then mounted on the track in a desired position.
The light fixture apparatus of the present invention is designed to support heavy devices such as a patient monitor arm which can weigh 80 pounds or more. The light fixture apparatus of the present invention does not require back plating to be installed behind the wall. This facilitates installation of the light fixture apparatus. The customer simply installs the light fixture apparatus of the present invention by anchoring the light fixture to studs of the wall. The customer then can install a monitor arm, or any other designed accessories onto a track formed on the light fixture without doing any further construction to the wall.
Heavy pieces of equipment are anchored to the light fixture apparatus with a mounting block fastener. The present invention also includes an accessory mounting block which is easily installed onto and released from the track on the light fixture to support smaller accessory items.
The light fixture apparatus of the present invention including a support frame configured to be mounted to a wall and a light box coupled to the support frame. A hollow housing portion is also coupled to the support and frame alongside the light box. An opening is provided in the housing and a horizontal electrical outlet is in the housing portion opposite the opening. The housing portion includes a first cover pivotally coupled to the support frame at a first end and spaced from the support frame at a second end to form the opening. A second cover is secured in the housing to enclose the wiring of the electrical outlet. A horizontal data or communication receptacle is also provided in the housing opposite the opening. While the support frame, preferably, is made from extruded metal material, the hollow housing is made from sheet metal.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.